el celular
by 00camii00
Summary: es una cosa comun y corriente, no conozco a nadie que no haya tenido uno en la mano alguna vez, hay de muchos tipos y mucha gente los tiene pero todavía encontrarse uno perdido es algo muy raro que casi nunca pasa dado a como los cuidamos. mayormnt rxs
1. Chapter 1

**hla!**

**jeje hace mucho qe ando prdiida asiiqe x eso ls djo esto, d ahi si les gusta o no ya no se, la uniik forma d averiguarlo es leyndo i djando un review! ls djo leer este monton d cosas i espro qe les gust!**

Sonó el timbre de salida en la escuela nº 56 y todos los chicos fueron corriendo para la salida, nada más muy pocos chicos se habían quedado adentro.  
>La mayoría esperaban a que los otros salieran para no ser atropellados en la puerta, mientras que los otros nada más conversaban de cosas que les habían quedado por hacer.<p>

Él, por su parte, no tenía el menor interés por conversar con alguien (sin mencionar que se había quedado solo) ni mucho menos en esperar a que los demás salieran. Después de todo, richard grayson no era conocido por tener mucha paciencia para esperar algo, y por eso no sorprendió a nadie cuando salió por una vantana que estaba oportunamente abierta.  
>Las únicas que la vieron fueron unas chicas que, sin presumir ni exagerar, tenía derretidas, aunque no intencionalmente. Sin mencionar que mandar al frente al chico más buscado de todo el segundo año y buen compañero sería como tirarse de un avión sin paracaidas.<br>Una vez afuera el pelinegro se quedó completamente tranquilo, disfrutando del aire fresco. Corriendo llegó el primer perturbador de su paz, gar logan.

...robin...

-de dónde saliste? yo ahí haciendo tremendo despelote para salir y vos acá afuera re tranquilo tomando sol -se queja mi compañero, que termina de salir por la puerta a los empujones. Él es el típico chico que se muere por salir de "la horrible cárcel a la que algunos le dicen escuela", citando sus propias palabras.  
>No es como si es tonto ni nada (bueno más o menors), pero el payaso es muy vago, y no le cae muy bien tener que levantarse a las siete menos cinco para ir a un lugar donde lo esperan para hacerle preguntas, dictarle consignas y separarlo de su novia poniéndola en otro curso-<p>

-por la ventana -le contesto lo más simplemente que puede alguien decir algo como eso y como veo que mi amigo va a hablar sigo- te quise avisar, pero ya te habías ido -le digo, antes de que esté toda la tarde contandome como soy un pésimo amigo y bla, bla, bla...-

-no entiendo por qué tienen esa maña de desesperarse tanto para salir -empieza víctor, que como buen compañero que es, esperó a que salieran todos los desesperados- igual salen aunque esperen, y no se van a ir sin nosotros, así que...es al pedo... -finaliza su frase mientras nosotros nos vamos a la esquina a sentarnos en el nicho de gas hasta que vengan las chicas-

-y yo no entiendo por qué esperás a todos los demás, si con la fuerza que tenés salís primero -le replica gar, señalando que, ciertamente, el moreno es alto y no va a tener problema para salir rápido.-

-bueno sí, pero yo tengo algo que se llama paciencia. -contesta él, mientras da una sonrisa. Él es un buen jugador de basquet, además de ser muy inteligente. Pero la cosa es que, ya sea por su inteligencia, por sus habilidades deportivas o por su simpatía, les cae bien a todos. O la mayoría, por lo menos- pero hablando de algo que ustedes si puedan saber, dónde está el otro? tiene que devolverme mis cosas.

-ni idea, pero preguntale a la novia -le digo señalando a las dos chicas. Las dos con pelo marrón, ojos marrones y piel clara, o sea, nada fuera de lo común. Estas son rachel y jennifer, que hablan de alguna cosa que seguramente es importante-

-jinx! -le grita él a la chica de pelo marrón claro, que se da vuelta para hablar con su amigo inmediatamente, (antes de que llegue la novia y se lo quite).-

-hola qué pasó? -pregunta ella mirándonos como si dijera "que panchos que son"-

-y tu novio? -le pregunta víctor, señalando que no está corriendo frenéticamente por todos lados ni abrazandola a ella-

-se quedó dormido y faltó. -nos explica ella, mientras rachel se nos acerca-

-a mi se me ocurre algo para que no falte más... -dice rachel mientras saluda a su novio, que no deja de molestar si no "lo saluda como se debe"-

-sí, lo mismo -agrega karen, apareciendo en un segundo de quién sabe donde y yo ni sé como hizo para escuchar. Ella va a saludar a su novio, pero no porque éste la molesta, sino más bien para separarlo de jennifer. No es que ella tiene algo contra la chica ni nada, pero ellos dos estuvieron en "algo" y a ella le gusta dejar bien en claro los límites- vamos?

-lo único que me faltaba -empieza gar, haciendo que todos lo miren- la mina se pasa como 20 minutos en el baño, y quiere apurarnos a nosotros justo cuando me siento

-no mientas. No pasaron 20 minutos -lo contradice victor mientras se baja del nicho- además estuviste sentado toda la mañana

-ah claro, como no, siempre defendiendo a su novia... -contesta él y los demás lo miramos como diciendo "da"-

-bueno eso, y que además sino te va a matar, entonces no voy a tener a quien molestar -le explica mientras ya empezamos a caminar-

-che, yo me voy a...ver a coso... -nos dice jennifer, no queriendo demostrar que está preocupada por su novio, aunque obviamente todos nos damos cuenta-

-dale andá a ver a tu novio. -le dice víctor molestándola mientras le hace una seña con la mano para que se vaya. Ella, aunque ofendida, no tiene tiempo que perder, así que se va sin discutir. Ahora los 5 caminamos por la calle sin ningun tipo de problema, conversando de cualquier cosa-

-qué es eso? -me pregunta rachel, señalando con el dedo algo en el piso. Este es nada más un objeto común, no conozco a quien no tuvo nunca uno en la mano, pero al mismo tiempo, encontrarse uno es algo fuera de lo común. Acerco mi mano y lo levanto del piso-

-un celular? -me pregunta gar, como si dudara de lo que era la cosa-

-no, si es una guitarra -le contesta sarcásticamente rachel, mientras que él nada más sonría y los otros negamos con la cabeza-

-qué vas a hacer con eso? -me pregunta karen, mientras yo nada más miro el celular como tonto hipnotizado-

-devolverlo, qué más querés hacer? -le pregunto como si fuera obvio, esperando alguna sugerencia de cualquiera-

-revisalo! -me dice gar, siempre con su curiosidad, mientras seguimos caminando por la vereda-

-no, no lo revises -le hace la contra rachel, víctor le da la razón a ella, porque obviamente no quiere hacer nada malo-

-ella tiene razón -agrega karen, que camina agarrada del brazo de su novio-

-pero...pero que pasa si era el gobierno que quiere que los ayudés a pelear porque sabés karate? -me pregunta gar, tratando de tentarme sin mucho éxito con sus teorías locas-

-no -lo corta rachel antes de que diga algo más-

-pero...

-a veces, no entiendo como ustedes dos están juntos -les digo cortando la discusión y expresando mis pensamientos- pero rachel tiene razón. No se revisan las cosas ajenas.

-pero y...si tiene algo interesante? -me pregunta pegando un salto para hacer énfasis, no pensando en rendirse ahora-

-o sea... -empieza víctor, levantando el celular de gar del piso, que se le cayó cuando saltó sin que se diera cuenta- que si me encuentro un celular como este... -dice señalando al celular, aunque gar todavía no lo mira- puedo ver lo que tiene? -le pregunta mientras empieza a apretar botones-

-si. -afirma él, todavía no notando que víctor tiene su celular-

-y puedo leer este mensaje que dice: "bueno mi amor..." -empieza a leer el mensaje, haciéndole abrir los ojos de golpe reconociendo el mensaje que mandó-

-bueno, bueno! ya entendí! leer mensajes de otros es malo. -dice mientras le saca el celular de las manos y los demás nos reimos, excepto rachel, que está medio colorada- cómo hiciste si tenía contraseña?

-bueno, cuando le ponés de contraseña "rachel" no es muy difícil. -explica, provocando más risas a costa suya-

-de todos modos -empieza karen, llamando la atención de nosotros- no vas a leer sus mensajes, si ella...

-guau un segundo! como que ELLA? -le pregunto, siempre atento a los detalles-

-ELLA de PERSONA -nos explica rachel, y nosotros la miramos confundidos- LA persona, no EL persona, brutos...

-gracias, bueno si LA PERSONA que es la legítima poseedora del aparato en cuestión... -empieza karen y todos, incluso rachel la miramos extrañados- bueno, nada más quería ver sus caras... -explica riéndose un poco. Nosotros negamos y al mismo tiempo nos preguntamos "cuánto tiempo habrá pensado en lo que iba a decir?"- la cosa es que si le lees los mensajes se va a enojar, como cualquiera.

-bueno está bien, no le leo los mensajes. Espero a que me llame, le pregunto como se lo puedo devolver y asunto resuelto. -digo poniéndole punto final a la pelea que seguro que iba a empezar, y que no tendría nada de sentido porque todos estamos de acuerdo en devolver el aparato-

-ah...che yo acá me voy -nos dice vic mientras se despide de nosotros seguido de su novia que, para su suerte, ya sea buena o mala, es también su vecina.-

-bueno, ya me voy acá -les digo yo a los dos que quedan y me despido. Momentaneamente olvidándome del dichoso aparato...uy, me parece que ya me acordé de él...como sea, llego a mi casa que está completamente vacía y prendo la computadora. Después de eso me voy a terminar mis cosas, antes de que esta gente se ponga a hablarme y termine sin hacer nada...-

OOOOOOOOOOOOO

Pasaron como tres horas...deben ser las tres de la tarde o algo así. Y yo todavía sigo pensando en el celular... ¿por qué no se lo dí a alguno de los chicos? seguro que ellos lo hubieran devuelto más rápido.  
>Entonces el celular empieza a sonar con el tono típico de llamada y, por alguna razón que no soy capáz de explicar, estoy muy nervioso.<p>

-_hay dios que voy a hacer! _-grito en mi mente y entonces me acerco a la computadora y le escribo a la primera persona que aparece "el celular está sonando!"

-**bueno entonces atendelo, da...** -ni me fijo quien me lo escribe, pero agarro el celular y lo contesto-

-eh...hola? -pregunto, pero entonces me acuerdo de que soy YO el que tiene que explicar para no parecer un chorro de celulares! respiro profundo y me calmo- hola eh yo...me encontré el celular tirado y...

_-menos mal que lo encontraste! _-me habla una voz femenina muy energética- _lo perdí esta mañana y estaba muy preocupada de no verlo más! podrías evolvérmelo? _-me pide implorándome, no me sorprendería que esté de rodillas en este momento-

-si, obvio que te lo devuelvo -le digo tratando de calmarla- dónde podemos juntarnos así te lo paso?

-_bueno, te parece si en media hora nos juntamos? en la plaza del centro..._

-dale nos vemos...ah pará! -casi le grito antes de que colgara-

-¿_si?_

_-_necesito saber como sos, no vaya a ser que se lo dé a cualquiera... -le explico, no puedo creer que casi se me pasa un detalle ENORME como ese...-

-_ah cierto...que tonta...eh...bueno, yo soy pelirroja y tengo los ojos verdes. no creo que haya muchas..._

_-_dale, nos vemos. -le digo y cuelgo antes de que nadie pudiera decir nada. En ese momento me quedo pasmado, no tengo idea de a quién le voy a devolver el celular, no me sé ni el nombre! haber si se lo doy a cualquiera? Así que, decido que tengo que avisarles a los chicos que en media hora me junto con ella en la plaza del centro...aunque no estoy seguro de quien es ella, pero igual, así comparto la culpa con alguien si me equivoco-

**-descubrí de quien es el celu -**le escribo a victor que es el que está conectado-

**-ah, cuando lo devolves? **-me pregunta él tan rápido que no sé como hace-

**-ahora en media hora...me acompañas?**

**-no puedo...karen me dijo que quiere que le explique unas cosas de matematica...**

**-oh...y los otros? **-pregunto ahora, no quiero ir solo, quiero que alguien me acompañe, aunque no estoy seguro de por qué, igual no es como si me robé el celular ni nada...-

**-no, los chicos estan todos ocupados segun karen, jennifer se va a quedar todo el día con wally y los otros dos...bueno no quiero saber...**

**-no querés o no sabés?**

**-mmm...las dos cosas...bueno me voy, mejor andá saliendo antes de que se vaya...él o ella?**

**-ella. Bueno me voy **-digo terminando la conversación antes de que me empiece a cargar- _que_ _mala suerte, como es que a todos se les ocurre ocuparse hoy_? -pienso mientras salgo de mi casa, para llegar a la esquina y darme cuenta de que me olvidé el celular- _hoy anda tonta la cosa..._ -vuelvo a pensar-  
>cuando termino de decirme a mi mismo lo tonto que soy empiezo a pensar en la chica, tratando de acordarme de como es, para asegurarme de que no voy a meter la pata.<br>Sigo caminando tranquilamente y, después de que casi me pisan como tres veces de lo distraido que ando, llego a la plaza.  
>-bueno a ver...colorada con ojos claros... -me murmuro mientras miro a las chicas alrededor, esperando que ninguna peinse que soy un loco- <em>morocha...morocha...rubia..ese ni es una chica...colorada...morocha...pará! ahí estaba! <em>-pienso mientras le echo una segunda mirada a la pelirroja solamente para asegurarme de que no me estoy equivocando. Pero igual, no me va a matar preguntarle... así que me acerco a la chica sin querer asustarla- emm...hola -le digo, no tengo ni idea de por qué estoy tan nervioso...-

-hola, vos sos el que tiene mi celular? -me pregunta, puedo decir que igual está nerviosa, eso o ya de por sí habla muy rápido. Yo no digo nada, estoy muy ocupado mirándola, entonces ella me dice- sos o no?

-eh? ah si! eh quiero decir...si, yo lo tengo. _es una chica muy bonita...pará un poco nene! tenés que darle el celular, no babearle encima!_ -pienso mientras saco el celular de mi bolsillo y se lo entrego-

-eh...este no es mi celular... -me dice ella un poco confundida, yo miro al celular en su mano y me doy cuenta de que, ciertamente, no es el suyo, sino el mío-

-ah perdón, es el mío jeje -le explico mientras le entrego el celular, que estoy 100% seguro de que es el suyo. Ella me sonríe y mira a su celular, creo que nada más quiere asegurarse de que es el suyo esta vez...entonces, aunque ni sé por qué, viene y me abraza. Y yo me quedo quieto como piedra-_ dios, estoy actuando igual que los chicos_! -entonces ella me suelta y me dice-

-muchas gracias por encontrar mi celular, no sé que hubiera hecho si lo perdía...dónde lo encontraste? -me pregunta, yo ando medio colgado hoy, así que tardo un poco en contestarle-

-eh si...de nada. Me lo encontré cuando íba saliendo de la escuela.

-oh...bueno gracias, ya me voy.

-pará! -le grito y no sé ni de donde salió eso, pero ya se dió vuelta y no sé que hacer...-

-si? -me pregunta ella con un poco de curiosidad-

-eh...yo..._decí algo! cualquier cosa! _eh..._ bueno, eso no! algo con sentido! _-no tengo idea de qué puedo decirle, entonces se me ocurre algo- eh...como te llamás? _bueno, eso definitivamente estuvo mejor que "eh..."_

_-_yo soy kori, cual es tu nombre? -me pregunta con un poco de nerviosismo y juro que casi se me olvida mi propio nombre-

-yo? -pregunto tontamente cuando es más que obvio que habla conmigo, pero ella asiente con la cabeza- richard -le digo tan rápido que no estoy seguro de que me haya escuchado-

-ah bueno, gracias richard -me dice con una sonrisa, bueno estoy seguro de que sí me escuchó- entonces, me voy... -vuelve a decir y yo vuelvo a mi desesperación-

-no! -ella me mira como diciendo "y este?"- quiero decir, me pasás tu número? -le pregunto, estoy seguro de que me veo como un tomate y no sé por qué! bueno, ella igual está un poco colorada, pero casi ni se le nota...- quiero decir, si querés nomás, sino no hay problema...

-no! -me grita sonando casi como yo- quiero decir, sí, te paso mi número... -esta vez agregó más calmada, y sé que ella está nerviosa como yo, bueno, capáz que no tanto como yo...pero está nerviosa!- tomá -me dice mientras lo escribe en mi celular que no sé en que momento me sacó de la mano y yo le doy el mío-

-ah...gracias, entonces...nos vemos decpués, no? -le pregunto, ella asiente y se va. Nunca estuve tan feliz por tener el número de una chica! mejor me vuelvo antes de que empiece a saltar y todos me vean...cuando llego a mi casa y estoy seguro de que no hay nadie, empiezo a saltar como loco y todavia no me la creo. ¿por qué estoy tan feliz? ah no importa...pero bueno en ese momento me doy cuenta de algo, ella me habla o yo a ella?  
>Y con eso todo mi ánimo se vuelve nerviosismo, ahora qué hago?<br>Yo ni siquiera soy así, yo si sé que hacer cuando hablo con una chica! Entonces la computadora hace ese sonido, es un mensaje de victor-

-**como te fue con la chica?** -me dice y yo no sé que puedo contestarle, ¿cómo me fue? bien, tengo su número, no? Eso tiene que calificar como bien...-

-**bien. **-pongo yo, no queriendo soltar el detalle de que tengo su número de teléfono y que no tengo idea de qué hacer. Si le pregunto va a burlarse de mi para siempre...-

-**era bonita?** -me pregunta ahora, ¿es qué tiene cámaras vigilándome o algo?-

-**eh...si...era bonita. **-le pongo, no queriendo poner más cosas para avergonzarme a mi mismo-

-**ah así que te gustó. **-me contesta, ¿qué? ¿cómo sabe eso? a veces me asusta un poco...-

**-yo no dije eso. **-me defiendo yo-

**-seguro que no te gustó? **-me cuestiona otra vez-

**-yo no dije que no..**

**-entonces te gusto, pero no te dió bola. -**me pone ahora, pero no voy a dejarlo manipularme así-

**-quién dice? ahora tengo su número! **-le escribo y lo mando tan rápido que en el momento en que lo hice abro los ojos enormes, acabo de cofirmar su sospecha de que la chica me gusta y, además, le dije que tengo el número de ella!-

**-o séa que admitís que te gusta la chica. **-me pone, ya me lo esperaba, pero no voy a ahogarme todavía...-

**-yo no dije eso!**

**-entonces para qué tenés su número?** **-**uy, ahora sí me tiene acorralado en un callejón sin salida- **te gusta la chica! ya mismo se enteran los demás!**

**-no tenés que hacer cosas de matemática? **-le pregunto tratando de desviarlo del punto-

-**sí, pero andá sabiendo que las chicas ya saben...chau** -me pone y antes de que le pueda contestar alguna cosa ya se desconectó y yo me agarro la cabeza, ahora no me van a dejar en paz! entonces mi celular suena, estoy seguro de que es alguno de ellos para preguntarme de la chica, pero para mi sorpresa en la pantalla dice: "nuevo mensaje de kori". Como si mi vida dependiera de eso apreté el botón del medio tan rápido que creo que ni me hubiera visto hacerlo si quisiera- _como estas?_ -me dice y yo quedé quieto, sé perfectamente que cuando alguien quiere empezar una conversación pone eso..-

-_bien, vos? querés ir a tomar helado mañana? _-escribo con el teclado, ¿lo mando o no lo mando? ah...lo mando, total si me dice que no es por celular, además me voy a arrepentir si no lo hago.  
>Una vez enviado el mensaje me quedo quieto para después empezar a dar vueltas en círculos, y juro que estos son los minutos más largos de mi vida, en realidad parecen horas! Entonces escucho sonar el celular y paro de dar vueltas, dudando si apretar o no el boton... -<em>puedo dejarlo en misterio para siempre...por otro lado...<em>

Me acerco al boton como si fuera peligroso y lo apreto.

...robin...

_-dale, a qué hora¿? _-él se queda quieto antes de pegar un salto que podría haber ganado una competencia y se cae al piso, pero ni siquiera se da cuenta, porque está muy ocupado escribiendo, sin saber como lo van a molestar al otro día en la escuela...

**jeje bueno, ls djo esto cm un regaliito d cuascuas. qe la pasen bn i n se olvidn d djar reviews! **

**chau! =D**


	2. Chapter 2

A la mañana siguiente él se despertó por el espantoso ruido de despertador, trató de apagarlo a los manotazos sin levantarse, queriendo dormir un poco más, pero la cosa no se apagaba.

-bueno, bueno calláte! -le decía al despertador que seguía haciendo ruido insoportable como si le contestara de esa forma mientras él se sentaba- dónde carajo está el botón de esta huevada? -preguntaba mientras lo agarraba, aunque obviamente nadie le iba a contestar.  
>Entonces, después de revisar y darle vueltas, encontró el bendito botón- por fin... -suspiró antes de que se dió cuenta de que tenía que levantarse, con toda la pelea diaria con el despertador no se había dado cuenta de ya era hora. Pero esa mañana tenía un raro presentimiento...-<p>

-nene apurate que se te va a hacer tarde! -escuchó gritar a su mamá, bueno, eso era normal...se levantó y se preparó. Pero seguía pensando que no tenía que ir a la escuela por alguna razón.  
>Iba caminando tratando de acordarse qué le había faltado. Entonces vió la escuela y se apuró cuando escuchó el toque de timbre.<br>Todo parecía común, entraron a las aulas y se sentó en el lugar de siempre, la profesora entró y se puso a corregir cosas, dejando a sus alumnos sin hacer nada. Entonces vió como víctor y gar lo miraban con unas sonrisas que no se veían muy buenas, y de repente se dió cuenta, con razón no quería venir...-

...robin...

-y? -empieza víctor con una sonrisa que me dice que no me va dejar en paz...tengo que calmarme y responder su pregunta-

-y qué?

-qué onda, ¿salís con la chica? -pregunta el otro, obviamente quiere saber todo y no me va a dejar hasta que no lo averigüe. Pero ya me cagaron ayer, y no voy a dejar que lo hagan otra vez hoy-

-yo nunca dije que iba a salir con la chica -me defendí esperando que pudiera evadir esto, pero ellos me siguen mirando-

-entonces para qué tenés su número? -me pregunta victor tratando de presionarme, no entiendo que necesidad tiene de hacer eso todo el tiempo...-

-no se lo pedí... -empiezo a explicar pero gar me interrumpe-

-entonces ella te lo dió...

-no, es que ella me llamó para pedirme el calular y de ahí saqué el número -le explico con toda la calma del mundo-

-mentiroso, no podés tener su número. Ella no te pudo llamar con su celular porque vos lo tenías, entonces no podías guardar su número. Así que hay dos opciones: o la chica te gustó, le pediste su número y te lo dió, o ella te gustó pero no te animaste a pedírselo y nos mentiste. -me acusa vic señalándome con el dedo como si hubiera descubierto que hice algo malo-

-bueno chicos, saquen las fotocopias y hagan de la actividad 17 a la 20, las quiero para hoy, así que no se pongan a charlar o si no les pongo un menos. -dice la profesora mientras todos suspiran y yo sonrío por dentro. Parece que la suerte está de mi lado, vamos a estar ocupados y entonces no van a averiguar nada de kori...tengo suerte de que a vic le guste matemática y que a gar le cueste porque sino...-

OOOOOOOOOOO

Salimos al recreo y nos encontramos con las chicas y wally, que iban a aulas diferentes la nuestra. Obviamente él estaba abrazando a su novia a más no poder, porque tenía que recuperar el tiempo perdido el día anterior-

-hola! -saluda gar saltando a donde estaban ellos. Nosotros nos acercamos a la pared donde ellos estaban y, por la mirada que me daban, voy a tener 10 minutos de interrogatorio-

-che, hablando del tema -empezó wally y yo sabía que me iba a empezar a preguntar de kori...- nos juntamos el viernes a ver la película? -eso me sorprendió, una porque ni me acordaba de que teníamos esa película para ver y otra porque la verdad no me esperaba que me dejaran tranquilo-

-sí, pero donde? -preguntó jennifer mirando a karen, que era la que siempre ponía una idea de adonde nos juntábamos-

-mi casa no, el viernes va a estar lleno de gente... -dice ella y todos empiezan hablar casi al mismo tiempo, uno normalmente estaría contento de que no le preguntaran sus cosas, pero con ellos nunca se sabe, así que esto no hace más que ponerme nervioso.  
>¡ya sé! como fui tan tonto, van a ponerme nervioso para que hable! ay...estoy muy paranoico, capáz que ellos quieren dejarme tranquilo-<p>

-en mi casa entonces? -pregunto yo, iba a ofrecerme tarde o temprano, ellos me miran y yo explico- mi mamá y mi papá van a salir a un asado

-bueno, entonces vamos a juntarnos en su casa. -dice jennifer, poniendo punto final al asunto. En eso suena el timbre para que entremos al aula, estoy bastante tranquilo porque no me preguntaron nada en el recreo, cuando se me acerca wally-

-hola, y como fue ayer? -pregunta mi mejor amigo y yo solamente atino a suspirar-

-no te hagas el tonto, si vos ya sabés lo que pasó...me vas a cuestionar también? -le pregnto mientras caminamos y quedamos en un costado del pasillo-

-yo no sé nada! -se defiende y yo nada más lo miro como diciendo "enserio..."- bueno, capáz que sé un poquito...pero qué te pensás, que sos el centro del universo! yo me refería a que ayer falté y quería averiguar si algo intresante había pasado, sabés muy bien que no me gusta quedarme afuera...pero bueno si no querés decirme nada, voy a preguntar a otro lado... -dice mientras se empieza a ir con los demás, yo empiezo a sentirme culpable, hasta que veo esa mirada en su cara que me dice que nada más está actuando para hacerme sentir mal y mandarme al frente solo-

-no te voy a mentir, casi me agarraste, pero no voy a decirte nada -le digo y él me sonríe. hay dios...qué dije ahora?-

-ah...así que pasó algo que me estás escondiendo... -yo empiezo a insultar en voz baja porque me dí cuenta de que ahora les aseguré que algo pasó...-

-no. -contesto mientras entro a mi aula, donde sé que la profesora de inglés lo va a echar cuando lo vea porque según ella es un "agitador", y justo antes de que él pueda molestarme porque mi voz salió toda como si estuviera nervioso...-

-good morning -saluda la profesora de inglés, no sé ni para qué lo hace si sabe que nadie le va a contestar...entonces ella ve al "agitador"- you get out, que ya es bastante con que ande agitando por el segundo "C". No lo quiero molestando en el "A" también -le dice, y yo veo que gar está empezando a reirse por la manera en que le habla y la cara que el pelirrojo pone cuando ve a su "anti-agitadora"-

-qué me quiso decir con "you get out"? -me pregunta mientras me mira, yo sé que nada más es para poner nerviosa a la profesora y efectivamente, lo está logrando-

-ya se lo tendría que saber de memoria, siendo que se lo digo todo el tiempo... -pero antes de que ella pueda seguir aparecen las chicas por la puerta, obviamente buscándolo y la profesora cambia su cara a una desconcertada- me imagino que vienen a buscar a su compañero

-sí. -contesta karen sonriendo dulcemente a la profesora mientras las otras se llevan a wally a los tirones como queriendo distraerla y se iba caminando para atrás como si nada. La profesora niega con la cabeza y entones nos mira-

-and you? why are staring at me? -ella pregunta y los que la entienden miran otra cosa, mientras los que no se toman un momento como para descifrar el mensaje- now, open your books... -y así empieza la clase de inglés, en la que ninguno de mis compañeros va a molestarme porque la profesora de inglés está haciendo leer en voz alta, y eso pone nervioso a medio mundo-

OOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Salimos al segungo recreo

_-si aguanto 10 minutos más puedo salir sin decir nada_! -pienso mientras salgo orgulloso, sabiendo que pasé otras dos horas sin contar nada, y que quedaban solamente tres para irme, aunque esa va a ser la parte más difícil.  
>Pero ahora tengo un plan, que estuve inventando durante la hora de inglés. Y, aunque me costó una buena retada de algo así como "¡grayson pay attention and stop staring the window!" (que me tomó un momento para registrar), valió la pena..-<p>

-¿y? ¿cómo les fue en inglés? -pregunta karen, como si supiera exactamente lo que había pasado con esa sonrisa que su novio le pegó-

-este que tiene que ir a poner a esa mujer nerviosa! -se queja víctor, el inglés no es su mejor materia, pero siempre consigue aprobar a fin de año- como si esa mujer no fuera bastante nerviosa de por si!

-quién señor stone? -pregunta una voz y nosotros nos congelamos para ver a la profesora de música mirándonos con una ceja arqueada. No es que esa mujer me caiga mal, pero a veces me asusta porque aparece al lado mío sin que me dé cuenta, ¿seré el único al que le pasa eso?-

-de...de...

-la profesora de inglés? -pregunta la de historia, yo ya la había visto, por eso no me sorprendió tanto cuando la vi, además ella es una de mis mejores materias, aunque no sé por qué...-

-y estas de dónde salieron? -pregunta gar casi en un grito asustado, cuando ellas lo miran y él se apura a corregirse cuando recibe un codazo de su novia- quiero decir...¿cuándo llegaron ustedes dos?

-si no estuviera mirando tanto para sus zapatos o su novia, podría haberlo notado, señor logan -le contesta ella, a esa mujer no le cae bien gar.  
>Es que el chico se la pasa cuestionando cosas como "¿y por qué tenemos que estudiar historia si está en el pasado?" o haciendo comentarios como: "para mi que a la reina de españa le gustaba colón y por eso le dió los barcos..."-<p>

-si bueno...¡usted! -le contesta haciendo que todos lo miremos, ¿es que acaso esa fue su defensa? ¿"usted"?-

-entonces, quién es la mujer nerviosa? -vuelve a cuestionar la profesora de música-

-uh miren! ahí está! -grita jennifer señalando a alguna persona que se debe estar preguntando si ella enloqueció- vamos para allá! -le grita mientras saluda a y arrastra a wally, que arrastra a rachel, que arrastra a gar, que me arrastra a mi, yo a su vez me llevo a karen y ella a victor, dejando a las desconcertadas maestras con la duda-

-uf...como te decía -empezó victor una vez que estábamos lejos de cualquier tipo de maestro, preceptor o...alguien que pudiera contarle a la de inglés- no pongas nerviosa a esa mujer, "agitador"

-no es mi culpa, es ella la que se nerviosea -explicó él y yo lo miro desconcertado-

-esa es una palabra? -le pregunto levantando una ceja-

-no sé, importa? ustedes saben lo que quise decir -habla como si nada y entonces sigue- bueno vamos a mi casa un rato a tomar algo cuando salimos? o prefieren ir a buscar a la de lengua para preguntarle si existe la parabra "nerviosea"?

-vamos a tomar algo -decimos todos al mismo tiempo, ninguno de nosotros quiere ir a hablar con la profesora de lengua.  
>Si la de inglés es nerviosa, ella es una loca total...y no me quiero ni imaginar lo que diría si le preguntamos algo como eso...entramos a las aulas por el toque de timbre, y al profesor de geografía se le ocurre tomar una prueba-<p>

-¿cómo que una prueba? usted ni avisó! -se queja a los gritos milagros, ella es la típica chica que cuando se enoja con el profesor va, y le grita hasta que cambie lo que no le gusta-

-yo avisé. Que usted no haya venido ese día no quiere decir que no voya tomarle la prueba ahora. -y él es el típico profesor que cuando recibe una queja va, y le contesta al alumno hasta que deje de joder.  
>Milagros le discute un tiempo más, pidiendo "ver en donde carajo usted avisó la fecha" obviamente eso empieza uns discución y, por esta vez, el profesor gana- bueno, empiecen, a menos que su compañera quiera hacerles perder más tiempo.<p>

Él empieza a entregar las pruebas, para mi suerte, es una prueba fácil: océanos, continentes, capitales y países de américa y coordenadas. No puedo creer que ella haga tanto escándalo por eso nada más...  
>Entrego la prueba, (creo que fui el quinto) y, como no tengo nada que hacer y no podemos hablar porque eso es "faltarles el respeto a los demás compañeros" (o más bien "facilitarle a los compañeros hacer trampa") empiezo a pensar...<p>

En eso me caigo en que hoy voy a tomar helado con kori! ¿y ahora? cómo voy a hacer para que no me molesten? o algo peor, me sigan.

Sí, parece tonto, pero una vez los chicos me siguieron hasta la plaza donde me iba a encontrar con bárbara (que según ellos era una vívora) y me arruinaron todo.  
>Claro, ella meterminó metiendo los cuernos con algún tipo, pero de todas maneras fue MUY vergonzoso andar mirando alrededor como un total paranoico y ir a hablar con gente deconocida...sí, acertaron. Ellos se disfrazaron, con bigotes falsos y todo. Nunca voy a olvidarme de eso, aunque ahora cuando salgo con alguien y no teng tema de conversación le cuento de mi "primera cita con bárbara", así que algo productivo salió de todo eso<p>

-grayson -me llama el profesor de geografía, obviamente él me va a entregar mi prueba. Voy caminando despacio como quien no quiere la cosa hasta que llego- muy bien. -me dice cuando me muestra mi hoja corregida y yo me vuelvo a sentar. Cuando llego a mi banco me pongo a ver mi prueba, que tiene un 9,50.

Obviamente me esforcé, porque cuando le muestre la nota a mi mamá no va a decirme que no si le pido algo de plata para mi "cita" (aunque nunca quedamos en que era una cita de todos modos). No es como si yo no tuviera nada, pero siempre hay que estar preparado.

OOOOOOOOO

Terminó la hora de geografía y llegó la última hora, biología.  
>La profesora llegó, saludó, empezó a pedir la tarea (que yo, por una vez en mi vida traje completa y a tiempo) y ahí nomás pidió leer las respuestas en voz alta.<br>No sé como, pero al final de la hora habíamos armado un cuadro con flechas y colores sobre el sistema digestivo, y todos ya lo tenían copiado. Tocó el tiembre y yo tenía que saber a que hora íba a estar listo o más bien a qué hora kori tenía tiempo.

-bueno, un día más y llega el fin de semana! -dice wally, como hoy sí estaba había acompañado a gar en su "salida de brutos", como rachel lo ponía, y ya estaban afuera. Las chicas también salieron más rápido, gracias a wally también, que no les daba tiempo para distraerse en el baño ni conversando, así que empezamos a caminar tranquilamente-

-igual, no es como si venís la semana completa para que te quejes, no? -le pregunta rachel, molestando al chico pelirrojo que nada más la mira con una, obviamente actuada, mirada herida-

-como podés decirme eso? vos de toda la gente? -decía aprovechando al mismo tiempo para abrazar a su novia, pero como a ella no le gusta andar en la calle abrazada con él, se lo saca de encima- y ahora vos? nadie me quiere... -dice cruzando los brazos-

-bueno está bien, sos el alumno más puntual y asistente en la escuela, y por eso te merecés un premio -le decía rachel, obviamente siendo sarcástica, pero él sonríe y descruza los brazos-

-gracias, gracias. La verdad es que soy admirable

-no más que yo -lo interrumpe gar, empezando una bonita discución mientras caminamos, que en algún momento termina en "quiénabraza más a su novia"-

-hay bueno, tan melosos eran ellos... -empieza karen, queriendo obviamente molestar a sus amigas, pero yo quería decir algo también-

-mirá quien habla -le digo, señalando que ella tampoco está muy separada de su novio-

-quié quiere decir eso exactamente? -me pregunta ella desafiante, pero antes de que yo pudiera contestar llegamos a la casa de wally, nos sentamos en la mesa y, de alguna manera terminamos jugando a las cartas gar, rachel, karen y yo. Mientras los otros dos chicos juegan a la play y jennifer mira su juego-

-y..hasta que hora nos quedamos acá? -pregunté, sabiendo que es el momento perfecto para preguntar, siendo que nadie había mostrado signos de pensar molestarme-

-tranquilo, no es mucho rato...una o dos horas... -explicó karen mientras ponía una carta en la mesa y hacía levantar dos a gar-

-menos mal que sos mi amiga... -murmura él mientras saca sus dos cartas, toma un poco de gaseosa y entonces agrega- por?

-eh? no, por nada...nada más quería saber -explico tratando de sonar tranquilo, y pienso que lo logré mucho más que las veces pasadas-

-tranquilo -me dice rachel mirando fijamente sus cartas mientras tira una- vas a llegar a tu cita con la colorada... -en ese momento todos la miran, incluído yo y los chicos que juegan a la play, después me miran a mi. Ahora ya me estoy asustando...tengo que buscar donde tienen las cámaras-

-cómo sabías que... -empiezo asombrado, mientras estoy seguro que tengo los ojos como platos, ella levanta la vista de las cartas y cuando ve mi cara sonríe-

-en serio le pegué? yo le mandé colorada por decir algo -dice y ahora me siento como un estúpido, acabo de dejar salir un detallaso-

-Buena esa! -la felicita victor y entonces me mira incrédulo- así que colorada eh? mirá vos... -me molesta y ahora estoy perdido...no me van a dejar tranquilo en toda la tarde-

-bueno, me voy a mi casa -digo después de que mi celular suene con una llamada de mi mamá. Obviamente tuve que mostrar el nombre de la llamada para que me dejen tranquilo.  
>En realidad, la llamada era para que comprara pan cuando volviera, pero yo aproveché y me fui a mi casa, no sin que antes me dijeran todo lo posible para molestarme.<p>

Pero bueno, eso me lo gano por molestarlos a ellos cuando estaban en la misma que yo...supongo que debe ser eso de que todo vuelve...como sea, mejor me voy antes de que sigan con sus comentarios.


	3. leer el principio o s van a perder!

**hla! GRACIAS X SUS REVIEWS I PRDON X LA TARDANZAAAAA**

**ahra. ants d qe se les ocurra seguir tienen qe sabr qe TIENEN QE LEER ESTO SI O SI XQE SINO SE VAN A PAERDER I NO VAN A ENTENDR NADAAA! **

**Ahra qe posiblemnt tngo su atncion escuchen, o lean: cm ya sabn, el capi 1 i el 2 son dl pov d robin. **

**Cm ya tuvims a robin haciend sus cosas, el capi 3 i 4 son DESDE STARFIRE **

**ELLA ES IMXTANT TAMBN! xP**

**bue, otra cosa, no m se ls nombres asiqe: **

**karina: kole Andrea:argenta hector:hotspot alejandro:aqualad (o cm sea qe se escriba) speedy:roy (ese si m lo sabiia xD) **

**ahora si: LEAN SI QIEREN NS VMOS ABAJO! **

Ese día en la escuela n° 79 se podía ver a un grupo de chicas conversando afuera de la escuela.

-de todas formas, no pienso ir a ese taller. No me importa si ese profesor me quiere descontar puntos en química, yo no voy. –decía tercamente Andrea, una chica de pelo negro y ojos oscuros, que evidentemente no tenía interés en quedarse más horas en la escuela-

-¡pero es obligatorio! –le decía Karina, de pelo marrón, ojos celestes, piel clara y más baja que sus otras amigas, que no pensaba permitir que su amiga faltara porque se le cantaba la regalada gana hacerlo-

-yo creo que tiene razón –la apoya kori, pelirroja y de ojos verdes, que no creía que fuera bueno para su amiga faltar a clases como si nada solamente porque sí, si hacía eso, ¿qué clase de amiga sería?- además, no es tan malo…

….kori….

-eso, lo decís porque no sos vos la que tiene que quedarse encerrada acá –me contesta ella, todavía enojada porque ese profesor la mandara a taller, aunque puedo decir que estoy de acuerdo con él. Aunque sé que no tengo que decir esto, Andrea es pésima en química, solamente no se lo digo para no herir sus sentimientos-

-por favor, no es tan malo –trato de convencerla- son solamente cuarenta minutos, ¡ya sé! Voy a ir con vos, y vas a ver lo divertido que va a ser –le digo de vuelta, tratando de que acepte venir a la escuela, antes que ese profesor crea que tiene que desaprobarla y tenga que ayudarla a estudiar…como dije antes: Andrea es malísima en química, de nuevo, nunca se lo dije-

-bueno, pero si faltas, no voy –me contesta, Karina sonríe satisfecha y yo hago lo mismo, sabiendo que si no cumple su promesa no va a ser nada lindo, y que le va a dar la oportunidad a Karina de hacer cosas de las que nadie creería capaz de ella gracias a su altura. Por alguna extraña razón, el hecho de que sea bajita hace a todos pensar que es una santa-

-así que te terminaron arrastrando a ese taller, ¿eh? –me habla una voz, es mi amigo Roy, que es pelirrojo como yo y tiene ojos marrones, yo niego con la cabeza-

-no me arrastran, voy porque quiero –le digo con cara enojada y las manos en las caderas, él me mira y camina para atrás, evidentemente recordando la "ira de kori enojada" como la llaman ellos, aunque nunca entendí por qué, yo no soy tan mala cuando me enojo, ¿o sí?-

-bueno, bueno, no me pegues –me contesta levantando las manos en el aire, yo lo miro confundida y las otras chicas se ríen, aunque sigo sin entender y ahora me quedé pensando si soy mala con ellos cuando me enojo, pero tengo que ser mala cuando me enojo ¿verdad? ¿si no como vamos a saber que estoy enojada?-

-dejala tranquila –le dice Alejandro, que tiene pelo negro y ojos azules- se va a enojar, te va a pegar, y vas a terminar lloriqueando por ahí y nadie te va a querer ayudar para que ella no se enoje más –le dice mientras se sienta en el piso. Roy mientras tanto se dedica a hacerle burla a sus espaldas con la mano- seguí nomás…

-bueno sigo –le contesta y sigue haciéndole burla con las manos como si él nunca lo hubiera notado- bla bla bla, no hagas enojar a kori, bla bla bla, te va a pegar con la zapatilla, bla bla bla, no te comas eso, bla bla bla… -en ese momento empiezan a discutir. Si no fuera así, sería raro-

-¡basta! –les grito, pero no me hacen caso. Antes, cuando recién empezaban las clases, la gente solía mirarnos como si estuviéramos locos, dado que ellos dos se la pasaban discutiendo y yo empezaba a gritar junto con Karina mientras Andrea se dedicaba a ponerse colorada como mi pelo, pero ahora ya no hacen casi-

-¡haber, haber, haber! –les grita apareciendo de la nada hector, el novio de Andrea y parando la pelea. Sí, antes él era una de las personas que nos miraba, hasta que se hizo nuestro amigo y empezó a salir con ella y empezó a ser considerado "uno de esos locos que discuten a la salida", como lo conoce cualquiera que no sepa quién es- si siguen así, vamos a tener que tirarles un balde de agua. –eso hace a los "discutidores" parar repentinamente-

-no lo harías –le dice Alejandro, entre desafiante y aterrorizado, a pesar de tener de su lado a roy-

-¿ah, no? –les pregunta, haciendo que todos nosotros recordemos el incidente con el balde de agua, que obviamente ninguno de nosotros está interesado en repetir-

-bueno, está bien –contesta roy alejándose de Alejandro y parándose tranquilamente- no hay necesidad de violencia…

-lo dice el chico que acaba de salir de una pelea –lo interrumpe Andrea sarcásticamente mientras se acerca a su novio-

-que escandalosos –murmura Karina, apoyándose contra la pared calmadamente-

-vámonos de una vez, ¿o esperás a alguien chiquita? –le pregunta roy molestamente, haciendo alusión al chico que últimamente ha mostrado cierto interés en ella, haciendo que la chica se ponga colorada y le pegue un zape en la cabeza- bueno tranquila, que chica más violenta… ¿no aprendiste nada en el curso contra la violencia de género?

-eso era entre parejas y de un hombre hacia una mujer. Además, uno no puede aprender mucho cuando el pelirrojo al lado tuyo sigue preguntando estupideces –le contesta ella mientras empezamos a caminar-

-no preguntaba estupideces, solamente eran cosas que cualquiera puede preguntar –afirma él-

-claro, ahora preguntar cómo se saca un callo cuando te duele el pie está completamente relacionado con la violencia de género –le dice Alejandro, obviamente queriendo discutir con su amigo mientras llegamos a la parada de colectivo-

-claro que está relacionado.

-¿cómo? –le pregunta ahora Andrea mirándolo con curiosidad-

-bueno… -empieza roy apoyándose contra la garita- si te duele un callo en el pie, vas a tener que sacártelo. Y en la violencia de género el hombre maltrata a la mujer, entonces ella tiene que sacárselo de encima porque es un marica. O sea, que un callo doloroso que tenés que sacar, es una metáfora para la violencia de género –finalizó haciendo que nosotros lo miremos raro, personalmente preguntándome cómo fue que se le ocurrió eso-

-y yo –empieza ahora hector, decidiendo que es su turno de hablar- tengo la teoría de que enloqueciste de tanto mirar televisión –nosotros asentimos mientras nos subimos al colectivo, en el que la gente nos miró como si estuviéramos locos otra vez-

OOO

Llegué a mi casa, mi hermana ya había llegado y estaba mirando televisión, mientras yo voy a saludar a mi tío Gabriel.

-chicas me voy a trabajar, por favor no hagan desastre, nos vemos a la noche. –dice él y nosotras dos asentimos. Me voy a mi pieza para ordenar mi mochila, cuando me doy cuenta de que no tengo el celular en el bolsillo. Reviso mi campera y tampoco está.  
>¿Pantalón? No.<br>¿Mochila? No.

Empiezo a desesperarme, ¡como pude haber perdido mi celular! Empiezo a revisar frenéticamente mi habitación, entonces la cocina, entonces el patio, entonces el baño, entonces cada uno de los lugares de la casa.

-¿qué te pasa? –me pregunta mi hermana, que evidentemente ha notado como voy de acá para allá-

-nada, ¿por qué habría de pasarme algo? –pregunto yo demasiado rápidamente, no sabiendo si decirle o no que perdí mi celular a mi hermana-

-no sé, ¿será porque vas de acá para allá, diciendo "no puede ser, no puede ser" y poniendo la casa patas para arriba? –me pregunta y yo suspiro derrotada-

-creo que perdí mi celular –explico, ella niega con la cabeza-

-¿tanto escándalo por eso? –pregunta como si no fuera nada-

-¡acabo de perder mi celular! ¡ahora voy a tener que decírselo al tío, y cuando se entere me va a querer matar y a enviarme a río turbio a trabajar en una mina de carbón y entonces cuando cierre la mina voy a terminar viviendo en Cuyo cosechando uvas hasta fin de temporada cuando me van a matar de verdad y meterme en un paquete con rumbo a áfrica! –le digo desesperada-

-estás exagerando…

-¿enserio? –le pregunto con un poco de esperanza-

-sí, no van a matarte. Por qué no hacés esto: llamá con mi celular al tuyo, cuándo te conteste le pedís que te lo devuelva y ya está –me dice, yo la miro unos segundos, contemplando la información, antes de saltarle encima y abrazarla-

-¡gracias, gracias, gracias, gracias! –le digo y ella me da un par de palmaditas en la espalda, creo que no le gusta mucho que la abrace-

-dale antes de que me arrepienta –me dice y me entrega el celular antes de seguir mirando televisión y murmurar "exagerada". Yo corro a mi habitación y empiezo a marcar mi propio número, lo que es un poco raro si me lo preguntan…

_Tut… -_empezó a sonar-

_tut… _-bueno, eso son dos, o sea que el celular está sonando-

_tut…_ -tiene que contestarme-

_tut… _-quién seas ¡apurate!-

_tut…_ -¿y si no me contesta? ¿y si…

-eh...¿hola? -pregunta una voz, se nota que es un chico, gracias a dios que me contestó, solamente un problema. No sé que cosa decirle, pero afortunadamente a él se le ocurre hablar- hola eh...yo me encontré el celular tirado y...

-¡menos mal que lo encontraste! -prácticamente le grito ahora muy contenta-¡lo perdí esta mañana y estaba muy preocupada de no vrelo más! ¿podés devolvérmelo? -pregunto teniendo fe en que este chico me lo va a devolver-

-sí, obvio que te lo devuelvo -me dice, y yo me calmo un poco, ahora sabiendo que no es un chico ladrón de celulares- ¿dónde podemos juntarnos? -me pregunta y yo lo piendo por un momento-

-bueno, ¿te parece si en media hora nos juntamos? En la plaza del centro...

-dale nos vemos -me dice, yo sonrío y voy a colgar el teléfono- ¡ah pará! -me grita haciendo que casi me caiga en el piso y me de un ataque cardíaco-

-¿sí? -pregunto todavía un poco perdida-

-tengo que saber como sos, no vaya a ser que se lo de a cualquiera -me explica él, ¿cómo soy? No enserio ¿cómo soy? creo que acabo de olvidarlo-

-ah...cierto...que tonta... -le digo, todavía no muy segura de cómo resonder esa pregunta- bueno, yo soy pelirroja y tengo los ojos verdes, no creo que haya muchas... -le contesto, menos mal que tengo un espejo en mi pieza...-

-dale, nos vemos -me dice y cuelga antes de que yo pueda decir algo dejándome completamente congelada por alguna extraña razón.-

-¿pudiste? -me pregunta mi hermana apareciendo en mi habitación obviamente queriendo que le devuelva su celular y sacándome de lo que sea que yo estaba haciendo antes de que ella me hablara yo nada más asiento con la cabeza- ¿qué te dijo?

-me dijo que nos juntemos en la plaza del centro en media hora -le contesto mientras le doy su celular-

-bueno, si te vas a ir en colectivo mejor andate ya -me dice antes de irse, prsumiblemente para hacer una consulta de saldo para saber cuanto crédito le gasté. Porque seguramente es delito federal que ella se quede sin crédito para mandarse mensajes con su novio y sus amigas...  
>Inmediatamente empiezo a pensar: ¿estará bien que vaya a ver a este chico "quen sea" sola? Enseguida salgo corriendo para el departamente de al lado, mejor conocido como el departamente de andrea y toco la puerta, me abre ella-<p>

-¿kori? ¿qué hacés acá? ¿no quedamos en que nos íbamos a juntar después porque ibas a hacer tu tarea antes de que te colgaras con nosotras y no hicieras nada en todo el día y te quedaras despierta hasta las dos de la mañana haciéndola? -me pregunta andrea citando mis propias palabras. Yo asiento con la cabeza-

-entonces ¿qué hacés acá? -me pregunta karina, que ya había venido para acá antes con curiosidad-

-es que perdí mi celular...

-¡No! -me dice ella, poniendo una cara que ha de ser parecida a la que puse yo cuando se lo dije a mi hermana, pero yo la interrumpo antes de que ella pueda preguntar-

-pero entonces lo llamé y me atendió un chico...

-¿y qué te dijo? -pregunta ahora andrea creciendo interesada con la historia, lo cual puede estar relacionado con el hecho de que salí corriendo a su departamento-

-me dijo que nos juntáramos en la plaza del centro en media hora así me lo devolvía porque se lo encontró tirado el el suelo -yo explico, ellas dos me miran-

-¿y? -pregunta andrea, como queriendo saber por qué carancho no estoy en la parada esperando el colectivo, pero karina contesta por mi-

-¡cómo que "y"! -le dice enojada- ¡andá a saber quien es el pibe si nisiquiera lo vió! ¿y si le hace algo porque ella anda sola? -le pregunta frenéticamente-

-bueno yo no creo -le contesta sentándose en una silla tranquilamente- es una plaza, es de día, y además no es como si él le hubiera dicho: "andá sola a la plaza del centro" Además ahpi está lleno de gente.

-bueno, eso es cierto -admito yo y karina asiente-

-andá antes de ue se vaya el colectivo, y no te olvidés de mandarme mensaje -me dice andrea antes de que yo salga corriendo para ver al colectivo casi en la parada.  
>Después de una carrerita hasta poder tomar el colectivo no me toma más de quince minutos llegar hasta la famosa plaza.<p>

El tema ahora es, que no tengo ni la menor idea de cual de todos ellos es.  
>Puede ser ese morocho que pasea a su perro...<br>Puede ser aquel que está acostado en el pasto con sus amigos...  
>Puede ser ese pelinegro que mira para todos lados...<br>Puede ser el rubio que habla con esa chica...

Pero justo ahora podría jugarmelá a que es el pelinegro, y si alguien se preguntara por qué, es porque empezó a caminar para acá.  
>Claro que también podría ser un chico que vió que yo era la única chica sola en el medio de la plaza...<p>

-emm...hola -me dice nervioso, o sea que puede ser cualquiera de las dos cosas-

-hola, ¿sos vos el que tiene mi celular? -le pregunto, muy rápido, ahora su nerviosismo se me contagió porque él no se digna a contestarme!- ¿sos o no? -le pregunto de nuevo, queriendo que diga alguna cosa-

-¿eh? ¡Ah, sí! Eh...quiero decir...sí, yo lo tengo -me dice antes de meterse la mano en el bolsillo y entregarme un celular-

-eh...este no es mi celular -le digo y él mira el celular confundido por un segundo, ¿será que otra chica pelirroja de ojos verdes perdió su celular y él se lo iba a devolver?-

-ah perdón, es el mío jeje -me dice con una risita nerviosa yo le sonrío y me da otro celular, pero esta vez sí es el mío. Entonces hago algo que siempre hago por instinto, lo abracé. Cuando lo selto está todo colorado-

-muchas gracias por encontrar mi celular -le agradezco yo- no sé que hubiera hecho si lo perdía -le explico, imágenes de la historia de la mina y vivir en cuyo pasando por mi cabeza- ¿dónde lo encontraste?

-ah...sí de nada, me lo encontré cuando iba saliendo de la escuela -me dice, yo asiento-

-oh...bueno gracias, me voy. -le digo y me empiezo a ir-

-¡pará! -me grita ni bien estoy a diez pies lejos suyo, yo lo miró confundida en parte porque me acaba de pegar otro sustazo-

-¿sí? -le pregunto un poco curiosa- -

-eh...yo...eh... -bueno, ahora sí tengo curiosidad- eh...¿cómo te llamás? -me pregunta, después de aalizarlo por unos segundos le contesto-

-yo soy kori, ¿cuál es tu nombre? -le pregunto un poco nerviosa-

-¿yo? -me pregunta él todavía nervioso, bueno por lo menos no soy yo la única nerviosa, le asiento con la cabeza solamente para que él sepa que hablo con él- richard -me contesta muy rápido-

-ah bueno, gracias richard -le digo sonriendo, un poco insegura de si escuché bien su nombre porque habló muy rápido- bueno, me voy -le digo y me empiezo a ir otra vez-

-¡no! -me grita y yo lo miro confundida ¿este chico ama asustarme, verdad?- quiero decir ¿me pasas tu número? -me dice, ahora si que estoy nerviosa- si querés nomás, sino no hay problema...

-¡no! -bueno, eso sí que fue raro..- quiero decir, sí, te paso mi número -le explico y él asiente. Seguramente estoy colorada como él, que horror...le saco el celular de la mano- tomá -le digo mientras termino de agendarlo y él agenda el suyo en el mío-

-gracias entonces, ¿nos vemos después ¿no? -me dice, yo asiento y me voy, terriblemente sonrojada y nerviosa a tomer el colectivo.  
>No me extraña que los colectiveros me conozcan ya...<p>

Llego a mi casa donde mi hermana todavía está sentada en el sillón con los auriculares puestos.  
>Ella levanta la vista de su celular, dónde posiblemente está teniendo una conversación con alguna persona, y me mira preguntándome con los ojos como me fue.<br>Yo nada más le asiento con la cabeza y sonrío, antes de que ella vuelva la vista a su celular.

Me meto a mi pieza empiezo a revisar si tengo tarea, solamente para encontrar que terminé todo en clase, agarro el celular y mando un mensaje a karina, diciéndole que enseguida voy para la casa de andrea y empiezo a ordenar las cosas para mañana en la escuela.  
>Cuando agarro mi celular, el cual yo había tirado en la cama, para descubrir que se quedó en la agenda de contactos.<p>

**k-ry -**por qué a karina no se le ocurre escribir la "a" en el medio nunca lo sabré**- kasssa d mlisssa **-por qué a mi prima melisa le gustan tanto las "s" es otra cosa que nunca entendí**- niinaa **-a mi tía le gustan las vocales dos veces ¿por qué dejo que la gente se agende sola en mi celular**?- rOoOy Lo + **-entonces, de nuevo ¿por qué dejo que roy se ponga: roy lo + en mi celular**?- richard **-bueno, el primer no exagerado...  
>Ahora tengo ganas de mandarle mensaje...<p>

No korina Anders, no le vas a mandar mensajes a ese chico.  
>Y con ese pensamiento salgo de la pieza con mi celular en la mano y voy yendo a la casa de andrea, no sin antes mandarle un mensaje a mi prima para molestarla un rato.<br>Llego a la casa de andrea y toco-

-hola kor ¿así que no habia nada de tarea? -me pregunta ella mientras me señala una silla para que me siente-

-no...al final lo terminé todo el clase -le digo, ella asiente y pone música, en ese momento mi celular suena, lo miro y dice: nuevo mensaje de richard.  
>¿me mandó un mensaje? Ahora confundidamente voy a leerlo<em> bien, vos? querés ir a tomar helado mañana? <em>  
>Bueno, si antes estaba confundida ahora estoy perdida como nunca. Y después me llevo la sorpresa de mi vida: ¡el mensaje que era para mi prima se lo terminé mandando a richard!-<p>

-¿kori? -me pregunta karia y se acerca para mirar el mensaje- ¿quién es richard?

-el chico del celular -le explico y enseguida las dos están encima mío- ¡Le mandé un mensaje que era para mi prima! ¿Por qué a mi tía se le ocurre que le puede poner romina? -pregunto mirando a las otras dos-

-bueno, te invitó a tomar helado, contestale que sí -me dice karina y andrea asiente con la cabeza- eh bueno lo hago, total, no me voy a morir... "_dale a que hora?"_

**bueno esas fueron un monton d palabras i si llgaron ak me alegro ls felicito i les mando un diploma xP**

**bueno cm ya sabn, djn reviews, pasenla lindo, coman sus verduras, no se acuesten tard i no le abran la puerta a gentes desconocidas!**

**-chau! =D**


End file.
